Miser Cordis
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Misericórdia é para os fracos. Os fortes morrem com a espada na mão, em pé. Qual era a frase mesmo?


_Cara, eu sofri para fazer essa. A falta de tempo tá muito brutal, mas quero acreditar que consigo escrever mais alguma coisa. _

_Fic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 – Porque a Nielita era foda e ficou ainda mais!!!_

_Tema 45 - Misericórdia_

**Miser Cordis**

_Misericórdia é para os fracos._

_Os fortes morrem com a espada na mão, em pé._

_Mate aqueles que ficarem em seu caminho: despedace seus ossos e faça o sangue jorrar._

_Faça com que sofram, os imbecis. Bando de merdas covardes._

_E se eles pedirem misericórdia, mate-os sem piedade, com o corte mais tosco e violento possível._

_Porque são fracos e a única misericórdia que merecem é uma morte lenta._

_Só os fortes sobrevivem._

_E, entre os fortes, não há piedade nem compaixão._

_Eles não vão pensar duas vezes antes de cortar a garganta de alguém. Faça o mesmo, mas tente mirar no tórax. Dá mais graça à coisa._

Qual era a frase mesmo?

- TESLA!!!!

E o Fraccion levou um susto desgraçado quando a voz, no mínimo estridente, de Noitora Jiruga, Quinto Espada, ecoou atrás dele. Ele se levantou rapidamente e se virou para olhar seu superior nos rankings de Las Noches.

- Sim, Noitora-sama?

- Que está fazendo aqui em cima? Olhando a merda do pôr-do-sol?

- Nada de importante, Noitora-sama. Apenas pensando.

Era infinitamente sábio ser honesto com Noitora. Mesmo que o Quinto Espada não gostasse da verdade que fosse acabar ouvindo.

- Pfff. E o que de tão importante há para ficar "pensando", hein? Com medo da guerra?

- ...É. Estava pensando em como tudo pode mudar depois disso.

Então, mais do que esperado, Noitora acertou um soco em Tesla que o fez colidir com a parede mais próxima.

- Idiota maldito. Ou ganhamos, ou perdemos, essa é a verdade. Sem meios-termos. Ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo aqui, devia estar treinando, vá que você consiga virar alguma coisa de útil. – E Noitora sorriu, debochado.

- D-desculpe-me, Noitora-sama. – Disse Tesla, se erguendo do chão.

- "Desculpe-me, Noitora-sama..." Maldito disco quebrado sem um pingo de coragem. Acha que os Shinigamis desgraçados vão ficar esperando você dizer "Desculpe-me, Shinigami-san, eu fui um arrancar malvado, mas prometo que não faço mais isso!". Hein?

Antes que Tesla pudesse esboçar qualquer resposta, Noitora continuou.

- NÃO!! E quando você se der conta vai estar caído no chão, tentando recolher tuas tripas fedorentas! E aí, o que você vai fazer nessa hora??

Houve silêncio após essas palavras. Tanto para firmar a mensagem por trás delas quando de certo choque. Tesla sabia que era verdade, que Noitora estava falando a verdade.

- Eu... Vou lutar. E se não puder fazer nada de útil, vou morrer de pé.

- Meio tarde para virar homem, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Isso é melhor do que nada.

Não era exatamente um consolo saber que era "melhor do que nada". Mas era verdade, afinal Tesla não era nem de longe tão forte quanto seu mestre ou quanto os capitães de Gotei 13. Provavelmente só poderia correr por aí como um bicho tonto até que algum golpe de espada o fizesse parar, mas...

- Morrer com a espada na mão me parece uma grande coisa, Noitora-sama.

O Quinto Espada olhou com certo desprezo para seu fraccion. Mas assentiu.

- Hm. Já é uma grande coisa. Agora vamos.

Caminharam por alguns instantes, indo na direção a área de treino freqüentada por Grimmjow, que volta e meia era convencido (entenda-se insultado) por Noitora o suficiente para trocar meia dúzia de golpes. Evidente que o Quinto Espada teria preferido a qualquer hora lutar contra Ulquiorra, mas "no que depender do bastardo, eu posso xingar até morrer sem fôlego antes do maldito porcaria puxar a espada!".

E, vez por outra, Ilforte ou mesmo Shawlong acabavam aceitando o convite de Noitora para que duelassem contra Tesla. Ilforte rendia uma luta tranqüila, ao passo que Shawlong era um páreo muito mais difícil.

- Tesla...

- Sim, Noitora-sama? – disse Tesla, adiantando-se dois passos para emparelhar com o Quinto Espada.

- Acha que os Shinigamis vão ser muito fortes?

- É difícil estimar... Julgando pela força de Tousen e Gin, eu diria que não devem ser nada fracos. Provavelmente não são tão fortes quanto o senhor, mas eu espero que sejam, para render-lhe uma boa luta.

Noitora sorriu.

- Boa resposta. Perdeu quanto tempo de treino, planejando?

- Mais ou menos meia tarde.

Honestidade maldita.

- Então vai ser Shawlong E Ilforte. Ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, Noitora-sama.

Ao chegar na área de treino, depararam-se com Yammy brigando, ou tentando brigar, com Grimmjow, sendo parcialmente incentivado pela presença de Ulquiorra, já que o Cuarto Espada jamais moveria um dedo que fosse para ajudar o Décima.

- Mais uma coisa, Tesla.

- Sim, Noitora-sama?

- Vamos... Supor que algum capitão te acerte e... Já que você é um merdinha, que ele meio que esqueça de te matar. Se eu tiver tempo... Afinal, vou estar ocupado lutando... Eu te mato, ok? Um corte limpo, só para...

- Fico muito grato, Noitora-sama.

_Miser Cordis. Coração de pobre, pobre de coração. Alguma coisa assim. Não lembrava o sentido da frase, mas era alguma coisa parecida. _

Ah, que seja. Já tinha toda a misericórdia de que precisava bem aqui.

_A bem da verdade, como eu disse para a Ka (brigadão pela betagem XD), eu não entendi essa fic. Sério. Quando ela tava pronta, olhei para o monitor e não acreditei no que tinha escrito. Na falta de melhor classificação, a aponto como "estranha". _

_NoitoraXTesla implícito nunca pareceu tão estranho. _


End file.
